


Doppelgangland

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the CLFF 6th wave. Write a story with a title of an ep. from another programme (in this case Buffy), as chosen by Listmom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgangland

## Doppelgangland

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title: Doppelgangland  
Author: Beloved  
Feedback: belovedplank@hotmail.com  
Fandom: Smallville  
Warning: m/m interaction going on here (eventually) in other words - SLASH!! Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: PG13for eventual slash and light swearing Disclaimer: None of it's mine (apart from the small thing vaguely resembling a plot) and never will be _Stares dreamily off into the distance at the thought of TW and MR belonging to her_ Summary: Pete helps Clark and Lex get together...eventually. Note: For CLFF 6th wave - Write a fic with the title given to you by Kira - in my case Doppelgangland Note3: For arguments sake, Clark's a senior, him and Chloe never dated neither did him and Lana - who went off to Metropolis with Nell. 

Pete stormed out of the barn and over to his car, half hoping Clark would follow him but knowing that he would not. The issue of Lex Luthor was the one thing that Clark would never back down on. As Pete drove out of Kent Farm, he said to himself; "I wish I understood what Clark sees in Luthor." 

* * *

Meanwhile, as Clark watched Pete depart, he also made a wish; "I wish I could talk to Pete about my feelings for Lex - but he's to prejudiced to listen whenever I mention Lex - never mind understand me being in love with him!" Someone (or, more likely, some _thing_ , with it being Smallville), somewhere heard those wishes, and decided to grant them - with a little help from someone who's not quite as unique as he's like to think. 

* * *

With a small pop, the short young black man was transported to `this' dimension - about 6 feet from the ground! As he fell with a thump, he was bombarded with images - information about `this' dimension and it's inhabitants. Rubbing his head, he stood up slowly. He had seen the future; he knew what he had to do to stop the worst from happening. After glancing around to see if anyone had noticed he sudden appearance (but hey, this is Smallville - who would notice?) he opened the back door, and walked into the (luckily empty) Ross household. 

* * *

Pete closed the door behind him as he entered his home, and went straight to the kitchen, hoping to drown his sorrows in a giant BLT. Sandwich made, he slowly made his way up to his room. When he opened the door, he dropped the sandwich in shock at the person he saw standing before him. 

* * *

"You - You're, you're me!" Pete spluttered. "Well, kinda, yeah." AU Pete replied.  
"What do ya mean, kinda? Are you from the future? Hey! Are you Tina Greer?!?" Pete fired off, barely pausing for breath. "No, I'm not Tina Greer. I am also Pete Ross -I'm just from another dimension. I'm here to help you." "Help me? With what?"  
"With Clark and Lex"  
"Look, Clark and I will never see eye to eye over Luthor." "That's what I'm here to change. Your opinion about Lex Luthor. You see, my dimension is a little further into the future than yours, but my circle of friends consists of 3 happy couples;- Lana and Whitney, myself and Chloe, and Clark and Lex." Pete had smiled at the thought of him and Chloe as a couple, but at the mention of Clark and Lex, his face started to darken. "Clark and Lex?! A couple?! That's insane! For one thing, Clark's straight-" AU Pete smiled indulgently as he shook his head. "Pete. You know that he's an alien from another planet. Why is the fact that he is also bisexual so hard to accept?" Pete slumped onto his bed.  
"You're right. It makes sense really. Clark's crush on Lana has always been more of a fairy tale to him, and Clark's always liked people for people, not based on colour, or gender, or anything else. But here's what I don't get. Why Luthor?" "They love each other. What else matters?" "Luthor's aren't capable of love."  
AU Pete rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "You sound like this world's Jonathon Kent. Lionel Luthor may not be capable of love, but _Lex_ is. In my dimension, my family didn't pass our enmity of the father down onto the son, and neither should have you. Basing a persons entire being on their parentage is just as prejudiced as anything you've had to put up with being black!" Pete at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I've seen your future, and it's bleak. There's a fine line between love and hate, and if Clark and Lex don't get together, that line will be crossed, sealing their fate as enemies. Clark won't survive that alive, but neither will the Lex he knows and loves. Instead Lex _will_ become his father - in fact, his power and evil will surpass that of even Lionel Luthor's imagination." AU Pete then paused for a moment, allowing the horrors of a possible future to sink in. "I need you to accept Lex. To accept the fact that their love for each other will save him. Then, between the two of us, we need to get them together." Pete put his head in his hands.  
"OK. I get that. I just - need a little time to digest this." "Alright. I'll meet you at the bridge in two hours." As AU Pete passed Pete, he patted his shoulder, his hand leaving a faint blue glow for a moment, and then, he just disappeared. 

* * *

His sandwich still lying forgotten on the floor, Pete lay down on his bed with a weary sigh and, overwhelmed, quickly drifted off. However, he did not sleep peacefully, for Pete's dreams were plagued with images that AU Pete had passed onto with that slight touch. 

* * *

Although there were images of AU Pete's world - with the 3 happy, loving couples, there was also snippets from the more disastrous road of Pete's possible future, laden with pain and suffering for a world that his best friend would fail to save from Lex Luthor. However, if this had been all that Pete was shown, it may have just persuaded him that he was correct in trying to keep Clark out of that evil Luthor's clutches - but it was not. He was shown snippets of the slow obliteration of Clark and Lex's friendship - the grounds of being based in Clark's lies. It was evident in these snippets how much Lex had relied on Clark to help him to become a good person, and that Clark's continued lack of trust in him caused him to lose faith in Clark, and to cross the line into darkness. However, in the throes of this nightmare, Pete was also shown snippets of a better path of a possible future - a future like that of AU Pete's world - in which Clark and Lex are married, together and happy, Lex running a good, straight _legal_ business, and Clark continuing to use his powers for good. 

* * *

As quickly as Pete had drifted off, he shot up into wakefulness, and, with a glance at the clock, realised that he'd better hurry, or he would be late for his meeting with AU Pete. As he drove off in the direction of the bridge, he knew that he had accepted what AU Pete had said. The dream ensured that (like AU Pete,) he had no doubt about what he had to do to stop the worst from happening. 

* * *

As Pete walked over to the young black man seated on the bridge, the man turned and just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Pete nodded. "I'm in. So, what're we gonna do?"  
AU Pete grinned at him. "I have a plan..." 

* * *

The next day, they met at the bridge once again, still bickering over one or two points in the plan.... "Why do _I_ have to go and talk to Lu-Lex? Why can't you go?" AU Pete rolled his eyes.  
"We've already been through this Pete. I may look like you, but I'm _not_ you. I'm too different from you concerning Lex. So stop whining ok?" Pete grumbled a bit, but he knew AU Pete was right. Pete nodded, and got back into the car. As Pete started to drive off in the direction of the Luthor Mansion, AU Pete disappeared with another `pop' as he teleported to the Kent Farm. 

* * *

AU Pete walked up the drive of Kent Farms, and walked straight for the barn. As he got to the top of the stairs, he stopped, and looked over at Clark, who was staring out of the barn window, and said tentatively, "Hey Clark." Clark spun round, relaxing when he saw whom it was, before tensing again with remembrance of their earlier argument. "Pete."  
AU Pete winced at the curt note.  
"I guess I deserved that. But I came over coz I wanted to apologise." Clark looked sceptical. "Apologise? Over a fight about Lex? Since when?" //This is gonna be harder than I thought// "Look Clark. I'm serious. When I got home I thought about what you'd said about my opinion of Lex, and I took a good hard look at myself. And I realised something. I was prejudiced! Me! It was a really prejudiced opinion, based on his surname and his reputation rather than who he is! And, thinking it over, that's just as bad as any prejudice I've ever had to put up with based on my colour! Whatever you call it, it's still prejudice, and I of all people should have realised that. So, I want to apologise." Clark just stood there for a moment, open-mouthed and speechless. "Well, I have to say, I never thought I'd see the day Pete. But thanks. Apology accepted. It means a lot to me." AU Pete sighed with relieve.  
"Good. Now, I wanna explain something. I've apologised for the way I've treated Lex based on his name, his father, and his reputation. However, there were other factors behind my treatment of Lex, that weren't really his fault. They were yours." Clark stood there frowning, confused. AU Pete continued. "Firstly, there was our friendship. You, me and Chloe have been friends for years - you and me for what feels like forever, but when Lex came to town you started blowing us off, like we weren't good enough for you of summat!" Clark opened is mouth to dispute that but Pete put up his hand "Let me finish! I know you didn't mean to, but that's how it felt at the time. I'm over that now, and I'm glad we get closer again after I found out about you, but I guess I kinda held it against Lex, which wasn't fair." Clark bowed his head. "I'm really truly sorry if I made you and Chloe feel that way Pete. I never meant to. I love you both, you know that right?" AU Pete guided Clark over to the couch and sat beside him. "I know Clark, I just wanted to explain. But, bringing her up, Chloe is another matter I wanted to talk to you about. Clark, you know how she feels about you, and I want you to stop leading her on. I know the way I've always treated and spoke about Lex has never given you the indication you could confide in me, but you've never really needed to. Your feelings for him are obvious. And that was the other problem that I had with Lex. He is the one who has your heart, and I'm the one left with Chloe breaking _her_ heart over you coz _you_ are too damn scared to tell him! And it's that very fear that makes you too blind to see that he feels the same way!" "What? How did you- and why are you-? The same way?" Clark stammered. "Clark, you were obvious! Sometimes, when you think no one's looking, you just _look_ at him. And why should I care that you're gay? As I said, it's hypocritical of me to be prejudiced - a fact I've had to come to terms with is that I was more upset over the fact it was Lex rather than it being a man. And yes, Lex does feel the same way. For a Luthor, he can be as obvious as you!" Clark pulled a face, and made a sound of derision. "Yeah right! I may be in love with Lex, but there's no way in heck Lex returns those feelings! Lex is straight as a ruler?" AU Pete just shook his head.  
"Yeah Clark. I can tell you've never read up about Lex's exploits. Lex is straight as a ruler alright - if the ruler were a carpenters square! Think about it, why would I tell you he feels the same if it's not true. Until today I wasn't even prepared to _like_ him, but I know you love each other, and your happiness is important to me. So, I think you should tell him." Clark looked at the seriousness on (AU) Pete's face, and heard the truth in his words. The thought of Lex returning his feelings gave Clark the courage to agree. "OK. I'll do it! What shall I do?"  
"Come on, let's go to the Talon and discuss this over some coffee and a muffin, suddenly I'm starving!" 

* * *

Meanwhile, Pete had driven over to the Luthor Mansion... Enrique rapped twice on the door before walking into Lex's office. "There's a Mr. Ross to see you Sir." Lex looked up from his laptop in surprise, "Pete? Show him in Enrique." Lex quickly moved from behind his desk over to an easy chair by the fireplace, wanted to seem less intimidating. Over the years, Pete's animosity, just like that of Mr. Kent, had only made Lex more determined to eventually cultivate his friendship. Lex trusted Clark (mostly), and if Pete was one of Clark's best friends, that was good enough for Lex. Pete walked in. "Hey Lex. If you're not too busy, I'd like to have a word." "Of course Mr. Ross. Any friend of Clark's is always welcome in my home." "Please Lex, call me Pete."  
"Ok, Pete. I must say I'm surprised to find you here." "I'm a little surprised myself. However, I have a good reason for being here. I wanted to apologise." A slight widening of Lex's eyes was the only outward show of surprise. "Apologise? For what?"  
"Well, me and Clark had an argument yesterday. About you. And it started me thinking, and I realised how prejudiced I have been towards you, and how hypocritical that is of me. I've never tried to get to know you because of your reputation and your last name. That was wrong, and I apologise. I care about Clark, and I trust his judgement. I'd like to try and start again." Pete held out his hand. After a moment's hesitation, Lex took it. "Thank you Pete. That means a lot to me." Apologises over with, Pete settled down on the other easy chair before continuing. "However, that's not the only reason I'm here. I'm also here to talk to you about Clark." A flash of worry crossed Lex's face.  
"Clark? What's wrong? Is he OK?"  
Pete fought a smile.  
"Calm down Lex. There's nothing wrong with Clark - well, not really." Lex raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean, not really?"  
"Well, there's just the fact that he's miserable because he's in love with you and thinks you don't return his feelings, but apart from that he's fine." Pete couldn't hold in the smile then, at the sight of Lex Luthor driven completely speechless in shock. "Clark? In love with me? Clark Kent?"  
"Yes. Clark Kent. My best friend. In love with you. Has been for a long time. And don't you _dare_ even _try_ to tell me you're not in love with him too, coz I _know_ you are!" Lex glanced over at Pete's determined gaze and admitted defeat. "Yes Pete. You're right. I'm just somewhat ashamed to find out I was that obvious over my feelings." "There's nothing about being in love to be ashamed of Lex." "That is were you're wrong Pete. I'm a Luthor, we're not supposed to _have_ emotions, and we're definitely supposed to have overcome fanciful ideas such as love." Pete glared at him.  
"Don't you spout Lionel Luthor at me! That's a load of crap and you know it! I may be a little late in realising it, but Clark's right! There's more to you than just the sullied surname of your father!" Hearing Pete defend Lex, even if it was from Lex himself, made Lex snap - "Pete, you've got what you wanted -you got me to admit my feelings for Clark. You can go now." Pete glared at him.  
"No way! I'm not leaving here until you agree to come to the Talon with me and tell Clark how you feel." "Tell him how I feel?! Are you insane?! Clark is my _best friend_ , and the closest thing to a real family I have left! No matter how I feel about him, I could never risk our friendship!" "Lex, this is Pete Ross you're talking to. I'm one of Clark's other best friends if you'd remember. The only reason I'm even _here_ is because of Clark. I care about him to - not the way you do, of course, but I do care about him, and I want him to be happy. You make him happy Lex. He loves you. So go, tell him." Lex sat there for a moment, digesting Pete's words, before walking over to his laptop. Pete thought that he'd failed, until Lex pushed the last button to shut it down, picked up his car keys, and walked to the door. "What are you waiting for Ross?" 

* * *

As Lex's Porsche got to the top of the high street, AU Pete felt a tingle in his neck, which he knew meant that Pete was near. "Excuse me a second Clark, I've just gotta go the bathroom." Excused by a distracted Clark - who was doodling Lex's name (in all it's various and sundry forms) on his napkin, AU Pete walked out of the Talon - and quickly ducked down the alley beside it when he saw the Lex parking the car right outside. 

* * *

As Lex got out of the car he took a deep breath, and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers. "Lex. Calm down. You're gonna be fine. Thanks for the ride." Lex blinked. "You're not coming in?"  
"No. I can see Clark's there, but this is something the two of you need to be alone to discuss. So go!" At that, Pete pushed Lex through the door. He watched as Lex straightened his shoulders, and started to walk over to Clark's table. As Lex walked over, AU Pete popped up beside Pete, and the two of them watched Clark and Lex avidly through the window. They saw Clark's beaming smile at the sight of Lex, and Lex's unconsciously shy smile in return. They watched as the two started talking, nervously at first, until they both spoke at once suddenly, and then both broke out into identical happy, loving smiles. They remained like that for a moment, a moment in which time almost seemed to stand still, until they kissed. It was impossible to tell who initiated the kiss, whether _one_ in particular had, but as their lips met, the two Pete's looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they had succeeded. 

* * *

"Well, my work here is done." AU Pete said. "It was nice to meet you Pete." "You to Pete. And thanks."  
After a nod of acknowledgement, AUPete looked up and asked, "Can I go now?" before disappearing. 

* * *

As Pete walked back home, he went over the craziness of the last few days. "I met my doppelganger from an alternate dimension, and set my best friend up with a guy I hated until today." Then he remembered what AUPete had said about Chloe. A dreamy smile crossed his face as he thought of him and Chloe, realising he finally had a chance with her, now that Clark was `out'. Daydreaming about his future with Chloe Sullivan, Pete muttered "Just another day in Smallville." 

**THE END**


End file.
